


【翻译】无人哀悼邪恶

by Robin_and_Hood



Series: Batfamily Translations [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU
Genre: Dead Robins, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_and_Hood/pseuds/Robin_and_Hood
Summary: 在不是哥谭的哥谭，三只死去的鸟儿在屋顶上会面。





	【翻译】无人哀悼邪恶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good News (No One Mourns the Wicked)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/931099) by [Hinn_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven). 



Damian注视着Todd。

Jason看起来就像他上辈子那样。他有一头乱糟糟的卷发，涂着发胶也不能理顺。他的脸颊上有星星点点的雀斑，鼻子上也有几点。在他圆圆的脸上，婴儿肥还没有完全消退，但是没有人会认为这个男孩体型偏胖。事实上，另一个罗宾瘦弱得惊人，他的肌肉包裹着嶙峋的肋骨。他的双腿悬在楼顶边缘，穿着可笑的短裤，亮黄色披风和双腿一起飘荡。他戴着黑色面具，Damian知道面具下隐藏着那双蓝绿色眼睛。另一个男孩肆意地冲他笑了起来，吸了一口香烟，将一股烟雾吹向空中。烟雾缓慢地飘转，弥散成一个蝙蝠标志，然后消逝为虚无。

“你一定要这样做吗？”另一个女孩问Todd。Damian确信他从未见过她，但她身上有些无法否认的熟悉之处。她身穿罗宾制服，绿色长裤，戴着绿色多米诺面具，她的披风在身后铺展。她身体后仰，手臂撑在身后，抬起脸看向阴云密布的夜空中，蝙蝠信号灯那唯一的光亮。她有一头金色长发，从肩膀流下温柔的波浪，几乎借着她仰头的姿势垂向地面，一条鲜红色头巾挡住了脸上的碎发。Damian突然想到，如果他伸手摘下她的面具，就会看到她深蓝色的眼睛，如同夜空的颜色。

他不清楚他是怎么知道的。

Damian坐在Todd身边，另一个男孩像盾牌一样挡住了陌生的女孩。他穿着自己的罗宾制服，兜帽遮住了头发，把脸转向阴影中。他不信任这两个人。

“啊，来吧，”Todd对女孩说道，这次他吹出了一个烟圈，然后又一个，又一个。烟圈组成了一个靶子。女孩笑了起来，扔出一块石子从中穿过。正中靶眼。烟雾的形状再次化为乌有。“这该怎么办？杀死我？”

Damian意识到面前的场景有什么问题，他开口道。“你已经死了！”

“不，操，”Todd说着深吸一口，放下了香烟。他把烟雾吹到Damian脸上。Damian试图用手拍散，但是烟雾紧紧贴着他的脸，给他戴上了胡子和眼镜。

“你也死了，”女孩欢快地说。“我也一样，可以这么说。这很复杂。”

Todd仰过头去，笑了起来，香烟从指间滑落，掉在男孩和神秘女孩之间。“啊，不像他哪里都能去，金发妞！”

“卷发妞，”女孩说着，冲他吐了吐舌头。

“嘿，现在我们凑够了三人组！”Todd笑着说。“嘿，小鬼，”他问Damian。“你想当Larry还是Moe？”

“你在胡说什么，Todd？”Damian厉声说道。

“哎呀，Dickface忽视了你的教育，”Todd哼了一声，“显然。”

“哦，不要对他太苛刻，”女孩说着，抬起战靴踢了踢Todd裸露的大腿。“他一直很忙。”

“说得没错，”Todd说。他捡起香烟又吸了一口。“我想我们应该解释一下，对吗？”

Damian心中仿佛被什么触动了。“我们为什么不回应蝙蝠信号灯？”他忽然站起来，质疑道。

“那里没有人，”女孩平静地说。“我是说，有时Crispus在那里。但他通常在外面作为幽灵，所以……”

“没有犯罪，”Todd摇晃着双腿说道。“那并非真实。”

“信号灯为什么在那里？”Damian生气地问道。

女孩隐约地微笑着。“因为，我们已经死了。”

“我没有……”记忆忽然汹涌而来，将他推上现实的浪潮。胸口被利刃穿透的感受，背部被折断的感受，来自母亲的感受……

那双手抓住了他，将他的身体轻轻放低在屋顶上。“放松，孩子，”Todd平静地说。

“别担心，”女孩安慰道。“我们找到你了。”

“你是谁？”Damian喊道，眼泪开始顺着他的脸颊流下，他感到很羞愧。他试图驱散眼泪，但温热的泪水还是流了出来。

“你不记得我了吗？”她歪着头问道。

“如果我记得我怎么会问，Brown？”

Todd笑了起来，把Damian轻轻放在地上。

“但是……Brown……死亡……”

“正如我所说，”Stephanie Brown说。“这很复杂。”

“你看这个地方……不是死亡之地……而是记忆之地，”Jason说。“我是说，我还活着。”

“但是罗宾已死，”Steph说着，点了点头。“我也一样。也许我没有死去，死去的是罗宾的身份。事实上，那才是最重要的。”

“即使你回到人间，”Jason说着，耸了耸肩。“一切都不同了。在此之后……你再也不是罗宾。”

“一切都不同了，”Steph声音柔软。“你与曾经不同了。”

Damian坐在屋顶上，思考了很久。Jason继续吹出烟圈，组成不同的形状。Steph用彩色粉笔在地上画圈，然后圆圈开始随机移动，她站在九个圆圈中间，指挥它们旋转起舞。Damian不知道她为什么这样做。

“这里还有什么？”漫长如同一生的沉默过后，Damian终于问道。

“爷爷和奶奶住在庄园，”Jason说。“Joe Chill……他还在那条小巷里。”

“不要去东区，”Steph说着，坐在Damian身边，手臂搂住他的肩膀。她身上带着烟，火药和血的气味。“我们的记忆形成了这里。东区有很多可怕的地方。”

“躲开Drake一家，”Jason说着，皱了皱鼻子。“Janet经常大喊大叫。”

“那里是Haley家，”Steph说。“我们应该去那个地方，Grayson一家很善良。”

“他们是好人，”Jason同意道。“还有那些屋顶，最适合打架的地方。”

“屋顶很有趣，”Steph笑了起来。“好事总是发生在屋顶上，在街上你就会弄得脏兮兮。”

“就是……留在美好回忆所在之处，孩子，”Jason说着，吹出一团看起来像蝙蝠侠的烟云。“美好回忆能保证你的安全。”

END


End file.
